leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XLordDrakathx/Project - Klein, The Moonlight's Threat
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |ip = } |rp = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Klein, the Moonlight's Threat is a custom champion in League of Legends. Concept This concept and, most importantly, his character, are a champion born out of "Areneth", a story of a wolf pack from the author "Gabriela Martinez Garcia" (Spanish). Abilities Klein's abilities have no cost. His secondary resource bar instead displays his Fury. Klein starts the game with 0 Fury and can have a maximum of 100. Klein will generate 5 Fury whenever he hits an enemy with a basic attack and 10 Fury (+ 2.5 for every enemy hit beyond the first). Fury does not decay idly. Fury is only needed as a requirement for the use of his ultimate True Howl, which allows him to change form if he has 100 Fury. Klein won't generate Fury unless he has at least one point in True Howl, and once he puts the first point on the skill he will gain 100 Fury immediately. Any gained Fury cannot be lost except by depletion of casting True Howl. Klein gains bonus effects after being affected by crowd control, depending on the crowd control affecting him. Each last for 3 seconds, and once triggered cannot happen again for a few seconds. * , , : Increase armor and magic resist by . * , , : Gains a shield equal to . * , , : Increases attack damage by 8%. * , , : Increases movement speed by 15% and ignore unit collision. |static = }} | }} Klein's next basic attack within the next 4 seconds will strike both the target's mind and body, dealing both bonus physical damage and true damage, aswell as reducing the target's damage output by % for seconds. |description2 = Moonlight's Shadow's damage is entirely turn into physical damage against structures, and cannot reduce their damage output. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = }} Klein gains bonus attack speed. |description2 = Klein's next basic attack within the next 4 seconds will rend his target, dealing physical damage and for seconds, decaying down to 10% over the duration. |description3 = If the target is a champion this will bleed, dealing additional physical damage over 2 seconds. |leveling = % |leveling2 = % |leveling3 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = }} | }} Klein inmediatly stealths for to 2 seconds, increasing his movement speed by 35%. |description2 = Klein's next basic attack within 3 seconds of breaking stealth will deal increased damage. |leveling2 = % |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = }} Klein's basic attacks and damaging abilities apply marks to enemy units, up a maximum of 3 marks. The marks are removed if Klein consumes them on a specific target or doesn't attack for 5 seconds. |description2 = Upon the third mark, Klein deals magic damage equal to a percentage of the target's missing health. |leveling2 = % of target's missing health}} |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = }} | }} Klein dashes forward, dealing physical damage to all enemies he pass through. If Night Daze kills an enemy unit, the cooldown will be refreshed. |leveling = |range = 575 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = }} Klein leaps forward to a nearby target, dealing physical damage. |description2 = If the target its a champion, Night Shade's physical damage has its attack damage scale halved, but deals additional damage equal to 25% of the enemy champion's attack damage and ability power. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 575 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = }} | }} Klein transform into a Yenaldooshi for up to 15 seconds, gaining new set of basic abilities, aswell as causing enemy units within 375-range to in terror. |description2 = After 5 seconds active, True Howl can be re-activated to be manually reverted, returning to Human form. |leveling = |static = 15 |cost = 100 |costtype = Fury |range = 375 }} | }} Category:Custom champions